Household electric machines for brewing and dispensing hot and cold beverages are known and have been in use for many years. For example, a Mazza U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,505 discloses a machine for the preparation of both hot and cold beverages. The machine is characterized in that it comprises a receptacle for at least one cartridge containing an ingredient in solid or concentrated liquid form, for the preparation of a beverage. The machine includes a mechanism for rupturing the cartridge and for establishing communication between the cartridge and a source of liquid, which has been conditioned for the preparation of the beverage concerned, a refrigeration circuitry adapted to feed, the appropriate valve means, the source of conditioned liquid, a heating circuitry adapted to feed via appropriate valve means, the source of conditioned liquid as an alternative with respect to said refrigerating circuitry, control and selection means for the source of the conditioned liquid to switch it from and to said heating circuitry or said refrigerating circuitry, and a common feed for the liquid to be conditioned (that is to be either heated or cooled) respectively, to said heating circuitry and to said refrigerating circuitry.
A more recent hot/cold beverage brewing device is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,883 of Usherovich. As disclosed therein a brewing device is provided which includes a conventional brewing assembly and a cooling assembly for brewing a hot beverage and then dispending the beverage as a hot beverage or diverting it to the cooling system to dispense it as a cold beverage. A switching assembly is provided to permit the user to selectively choose between a hot beverage and cold beverage. The device also provides a novel cooling cartridge which permits the introduction of hot liquid and results in the dispensing of cold liquid from the cold cartridge.
Finally, a thermoelectrically heated/cooled cup holder system is shown in a Schafer U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,749. As disclosed, a system for retaining and controlling the temperature of a beverage suitable for installation in an automobile includes a generally cylindrical, open-topped heat-conductive expandable cup holder, a heat-conductive liner, one or more thermoelectric devices located on a vertical exterior side of the cup holder, a heat sink contacting the thermoelectric device and thermally insulated from the cup holder, and a switch. The placement of the thermoelectric device and an improved arrangement for contact between the cup holder and the cup enable more efficient heat transfer.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved thermal conducting cup and holder in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and a commercial market for such devices because they are specifically designed for use with a laptop or PC so that an individual can keep their beverage hot or cold when they are using their computer without interrupting their work on the computer. Further, the device in accordance with the present invention requires a relatively small current to maintain the beverage at a cold or hot temperature without requiring an individual to reheat or maintain a cold drink at a predetermined temperature. It is also believed that the device as disclosed herein can be manufactured at a competitive price and that such devices are relatively sturdy and would require little or no maintenance or repair.